


Thanking the right man

by Thefallen1986



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Sabrina thanks Raguna for getting her Chalice back.
Relationships: Raguna/Sabrina





	Thanking the right man

“So Raguna you got my stoller chalice back?” Raguna nodded as Sabrina folded her arms, tutting “So Neumann did what I expected the lazy cunt would do, getting a younger man who’s far better skilled than him to go in Kasmir ruins and retrieve it?”  
“yeah that’s about it” Raguna looked at Sabrina trying too figure out what she is thinking about, she moved towards Raguna, smiling swaying her hips “I suppose I have too thank the right person for retrieving my Chalice” Sabrina locked the door too the Spear Fisher shop, knowing the Nicholas was playing with Cecilia, she turned too Raunga “Well Raguna? Want too fuck?”  
Raguna smirked at the offer “Well if you insist”

Taking her clothes off and showing off her blue hairy pussy and quite perky 32CC tits Sabrina smirked as Raguna smiled at the sight licking his lips “Oh I know this is not a torch on Mists body” teased Sabrina as she got on the edge off her bed and signalled Raguna over, Pulling Raguna close too her Sabrina started kissing Raguna, licking his tongue as she duelled with his, parting the kiss Raguna grinned “Sabrina you’re a goddess compared too that crazy turnip bitch off a girl” Raguna stripped naked himself, revealing his seven inch cock, which got an approving nod from Sabrina “Not only my hero for retrieving my Chalice but double Neumann’s length too”

Moving her head too Raguna’s cock Sabrina gave the cock a small kiss before she started too suck on it, Raguna stroking her hair as she consumed his cock, slurping and sucking his throbbing shaft, Raguna grabbed her head and forced her too deep throat harder and faster, Sabrina slightly choking on his cock, as Raguna blew his load inside her mouth, Sabrina smirking as she showed Raguna her cum coated throat, giggling, she gently pushed Raguna onto the bed and positioned her boobs over his cock, smirking as she got ready “Titty job Raguna, Sabrina’s giving you her special”

Sabrina worked Raguna’s cock between her breasts, squeezing and squashing his cock between her boobs, moving her ass near Raguna’s mouth, he started too eat her pussy, both off them moaning as they fucked sixty nine, Raguna cummed all over Sabrina’s tits, while she smothered Raguna’s face in her pussy juice.

Laying Raguna on her bed, Sabrina smiled as she lowered her pussy onto Ragunas throbbing cock, gasping as she felt his hard cock spread inside her pussy, building up a steady pace as she went up and down on Ragunas cock, making the boy, grunt as she quickened her pace, moving her tits near his face, Raguna sucked on her nipples, driving Sabrina wild as she kept the pace up, making sure Raguna enjoyed ever last ounce off her pleasure, moving her face, near Raguna she teased him “Gonna cum? Gonna cum? This slutty woman needs your cum, make me CUM!” Raguna grunted as he changed her position and started pounding her on the bed “Take my cum Sabrina, take it all” Raguna kissed her as he pounded her more and more, their howls off ecstasy echoing in Sabrina’s room, finally at his limit Raguna spent his load in Sabrina’s pussy, coating her pussy in his spunk.

Sabrina exhausted pulled a collapsing Raguna onto her hugging him as they laid as a tangled mess of limbs, Raguna grinning like an idiot at the incredible fucking Sabrina gave him, Sabrina also smiling as she felt she fucked Raguna good and proper, a better man than Neumann ever was in every way, perhaps a better partner too, deciding what too do next, she turned to Raunga smiling “Want too get married?” Raguna could only kiss her passionately in reply…

A month later a wedding ceremony was held in Kardia, as Sabrina and Raguna kissed on the alter, Nicholas looked ecstatic at getting a new daddy, while Neumann looked on clearly upset a better man had married Sabrina.

END

Always thought it was a dick move of Neumann to take credit for getting the chalice back…


End file.
